


Missing

by OrangeBlossoms



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBlossoms/pseuds/OrangeBlossoms
Summary: Lissa has a bad day. A visit from a friend helps turn it around.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a friendship fic (it still is), but then it became F/F anyway even if only one half of the couple is “present”. I’d say I’ll update my multi chapter things soon, but more often than not when I promise something in the notes, I don't deliver, so I won't jinx it.

Maribelle has left for Themis to attend classes again and the house feels empty with Emmeryn having gone to live with Phila several towns over before the summer started. They had invited her to stay with them, but she turned the offer down. They’ve been a couple for as long as she can remember, but she’s still pretty sure living together for the first time is a big deal and not something you want to share with a younger sibling. Emmeryn had already put her personal life on hold so many times as they were all growing up that Lissa has to wonder if it's second nature to her at this point. Chrom is probably busy, too. He has a young daughter and another one on the way. She shows up for weekend dinners at his place, sometimes with wine and other times with brownies or cake made from a box. She's not the best at baking, but she hasn't ruined a box mix yet. 

This afternoon it would be good to look at listings for apartments as renting the house was easier when she split it with her sister. It wasn’t something she wanted to waste time on during the weeks Maribelle was in town even if she did offer to help. Lissa doesn't need all that space anyway. She knows she's easygoing, but the idea of an unfamiliar roommate sounds more exhausting than exciting in that moment. She pulls out her laptop and wakes it from sleep only to notice a tab with a half finished film that she had been watching while curled up with Maribelle just the night before. It was some kind of period piece with a long list of lords and ladies and elaborate costumes that Maribelle was way more into than she was, so Lissa was surprised when she interrupted it with a kiss. They never made it back to the film after that. The night ended with her in tears as Maribelle promised to come visit again in the fall even if it could only be for a weekend.

Indulging her melancholy, she hits play and by the time the film finishes she notices it has grown dark and she is sitting by herself, wrapped in a blanket without the lights on crying once again, but this time over the marriage of the leading lord and lady despite a harrowing gauntlet of social obstacles that almost prevented their love from blossoming. She is crying about the other thing, too, but it is at least partially the movie. Probably. Pulling the blankets closer she realizes that the sunny day from earlier has grown overcast and the air is now heavy with impending rain.

Grabbing a pair of slippers, she walks around the house shutting the windows she had opened just this morning when everything seemed cheerier, if unseasonably cool, and Maribelle was there to help her put together breakfast before she had to leave for her flight. There are other little signs of her presence, a curled strand of hair by the bathroom sink that is just a shade off from her own, her scent on a sweater she had borrowed from Lissa a couple days ago, and a grocery list in her hand that she had tacked onto the fridge when they decided to walk to the farmer’s market instead. Shopping is another thing she needs to do, but doesn't have the energy for right then.

There are plenty of friends in town, but no one she feels like calling as she's not in the mood to be cheered up just yet. The thought becomes even less appealing as the rain starts. Thick drops pelt the windows and roof in what sounds like a downpour, so it’s all the more surprising when she hears the doorbell buzz. She peeks around the front blinds to see one of her brother’s friends with an umbrella that seems like it’s done very little to keep him dry. She opens the door and has to shout a bit over the onslaught.

“Vaike! What the heck are you doing here? Geez, get inside,” she says, waving him in, “I’ll go get some towels.”

He drips on the welcome mat as he closes the umbrella and she runs off to the linen closet. Beach towels seem like the best option for his broad frame and she stretches on her tiptoes to yank them down from the top shelf causing several others to fall on her head. Grumbling, she kicks the ones she doesn't need back into the closet to sort out later and heads back to the entryway where Vaike is still a sodden mess. She tosses two towels at him, which he catches with ease.

Earlier in the day she had dressed in a knee-length skirt, but after Maribelle had left and she had decided she was definitely not in any mood to go out or see anyone she had swapped to pajama pants and an old gray t-shirt to match her desire to wallow.

She thinks to ask him if he would like some tea to warm up with and her mouth twists as she remembers that it's Maribelle's favorite blend (which is her favorite as well, but tea and Maribelle are forever intertwined in her mind) that is by the stove top. Vaike isn't much for tea anyway, so she changes the question slightly.

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” She sees him shrug and nod, so she continues chatting. “And you might as well sit. I don't care if you get water on the floor. I need to clean the hallway anyway. Those dumb helicopter seeds from the maple tree in the yard keep making their way into the house somehow.”

He follows her into the small dining room that has a table that seats five as one end is pushed up against a window. His large figure dwarfs the wooden chairs as he takes a seat on a towel. She excuses herself to go into the kitchen and put a kettle on a burner.

“What _are_ you doing here, anyway?” she asks when she returns.

He scratches the side of his face in thought for a moment before deciding to give an honest answer.

“Well, I saw Chrom at the store and he mentioned Maribelle was going home today and thought it might be good if someone stopped by. He had to take Lucina to practice and knew I’d be passing through the area anyway,” he says.

“I mean, he could have just given me a call or something instead of sending you over in the rain.”

“Well, it wasn't raining when I said I’d pop by on my way home and Sully won't be too fussed as long as I get back before her kickboxing class. Chrom’s not the best on the phone anyway.”

Lissa nods at the assessment. Her brother could be awkward at holding a conversation in person, but was often even more stilted during phone calls. Before she can ask about his wife and daughter, Vaike starts with a similar query.

“How's her royal highness?” he asks and Lissa leans over the table to give his arm a playful slap.

“I’m going to tell her you said that,” she threatens, pointing a warning finger at him.

“What? It's kinda a compliment. Pretty sure I heard her call ya princess before,” he says, grinning. 

“Yeah,” Lissa admits, smiling to herself before shaking off dreamy thoughts and looking at him again, “but that’s definitely not what _you_ meant! And besides, I thought the two of you were pals now.”

He rubs his chin looking absurd sitting in the undersized chair with a dolphin pattern beach towel wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. “I mean, I don't know about _pals_. You’d have to ask her that, but she’s not as stuffy as she looks. Or uhh can act.”

On some of the evenings Lissa worked, Maribelle had gone with him to the dive bar a few blocks away. Something about a lost bet that she didn't have all the necessary details to understand. Apparently, Maribelle had been a hit with the regulars of which Vaike had once been before he moved in with Sully and had a kid. 

“Ha You’d know right away if she wasn't a fan. I love her, but even _she_ can admit she’s not the most subtle when she doesn't take well to someone. She thinks you are a ‘surprisingly decent human being’,” she said, mimicking her girlfriend’s tone and expression, complete with self-satisfied grin, in a way only she could get away with.

“I take it that's a compliment? So, when's her fancy lawyer school over so she can come to live here and ya won't be a mope every time she leaves?” he asks before the kettle blowing interrupts the conversation.

She walks back into the kitchen and calls her response loud enough for him to hear in the other room even over the sound of the kettle’s whistle.

“Rude! I’m not being a mope. I’m making you hot chocolate. Whipped cream or marshmallows?”

“Why not both?” he calls back.

He can hear the hiss of the whipped cream can as she finishes preparing his drink.

“You’re such a kid,” she says, peeking back around the corner.

“Look who's talking, Pajama Girl,” he says, raising an eyebrow.

“I had a rough day, ok?” She shrugs as she returns with a mug that's almost overflowing with sweet toppings.

“Would you say you were moping?” he asks, tone casual.

The mug is set in front of him and she rolls her eyes before retaking her seat at the head of the table, her feet perched on the bottom rungs of the chair. 

“Aw, come on!” she whines, “The first day is a freebie. I will definitely be productive tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the cocoa by the way.”

“Uh huh!” she exclaims, more chipper in the presence of a friend. She would have to give Chrom a call later to thank him. After teasing him for being such a mother hen, that is.

Her phone in her pocket lights up at that moment and vibrates. She fumbles a second before pulling it out.

“Oh! She must've made it back! Um, is it ok if I take this?”

He smiles and nods as he gulps down some of his drink now that it's cooled a bit, the whipped cream and marshmallows melting into the top. She mouths a thank you before standing up and answering the call.

“Hi!” she says, voice more lively than before, “You got back ok?... Oh, good. We just had a bunch of rain here, so it kinda worked out that you left this morning, right? …Yeah… I know,” she says, frowning and turning away, “Can I call you back in a bit? Chrom had Vaike stop by. He says hi.” She looks back at him and Vaike waves. Lissa nods in acknowledgment and listens a moment before lowering her voice, “Yes, ok. Will do... Soon. I love you… Bye, dear.”

She hangs up the phone and sits back in the chair before putting back on a smile though it’s a bit more forced this time. “She says hello to you and the family and something about next time she's going to win a game because it will be her choice?”

“Hope you like the art museum,” he says, leaving her just as clueless as before, “She said she's going to make us both go if she wins the next game. Sully, too. And it’ll be my job to explain to her why we're using up a date night on looking at pictures made by dead people while somebody plays violin or somethin’ in the background.”

“Yeah, don’t describe it that way in front of Maribelle,” Lissa advises, “And it’s more fun than you might think. They had drinks and food the last time I went for one of their evening events and there was a jazz band, too. That must be what she’s talking about. What’s this about a game though?” 

“OK. So, one time I got a lotto ticket and she’s gotta go say I’m wastin’ my money and that gambling’s a-a well, I don’t remember her exact words, but that it’s no good.” He pauses to take another mouthful before continuing. “So, I challenge her to a game of cards with a little wager and she thinks it’s kinda dumb, but she accepts. She lost big time since she doesn’t know all the tricks.”

“Whoa… were you cheating?” Lissa asks, ready to report the transgression, if necessary.

“What? No, she just didn’t know the odds and I do. So, that’s how I got her to go to the bar,” he explains, looking pleased with himself before deflating a bit, “Except next time she said we’re gonna play chess.”

Lissa bursts into laughter, her face eventually falling into the crook of her arm that is resting on the table as she snorts. Her shoulders are still shaking when she lifts her head up. 

“You’re so done. She's really good. Ahaha I can’t wait to go to the art museum. I want to see you and Sully all decked out.” She pauses to giggle into her hands again before another idea hits and her eyes widen at the thought. “I’m going to make some popcorn for your chess match, too,” she says, wiping a tear away and sighing after her laughter subsides. 

“Well, gee thanks for the vote of confidence there,” he says, crossing his arms.

“Aww it’ll be fun. A bit of culture won’t hurt.” 

“Heh. Sounds like something she would say.” 

“Oh, well, yeah, I didn’t really want to go to the art museum either. It sounded _boring_ ,” she admits, “But she has this really nice dress that she said she’d wear...”

“Isn’t she always dressed nice?” he asks before polishing off the rest of his drink.

“Yeah, but this one shows her shoulders-” 

“Ok, ok, I got the idea. Say no more,” he exclaims, hands up in surrender.

She feels her mouth turn up further and knows not even an hour ago she wouldn't have been able to guess she'd be grinning this wide on a day like today. There is still a hollow sensation there if she focuses on it, but she feels lucky to have so many people who care. 

They talk some more about his family and hers before he says he has to head out. She gives him a quick hug only to realize his shirt’s still wet and tells him to keep the towel for now. Beach season is ending anyway. As she waves her goodbye from the porch, she's warmed to see the sun has returned. The day doesn't have to end gloomy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title was the WIP title, but I didn't come up with something else by the time the rest of it was done (this happens more often than I would like... titles and summaries...).
> 
> Belated AN: I don’t know if I’d pair Vaike with any female characters after having read his Avatar support and Sully deserves a wife, so perhaps there will be some kind of companion story regarding that at some point.


End file.
